juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki Mononobe
Mitsuki Mononobe (物部 深月, Mononobe Mitsuki) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 3 of Brynhildr Class, the Student Body President and Captain of the Counter-Dragon Squad with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, along with being Yuu Mononobe's adoptive sister. Appearance Mitsuki is portrayed as a young pretty girl of average height with blue eyes. Yuu describes her as having snow-white skin, gorgeous long black hair and petite, yet beautifully shaped, breasts. She is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female uniform and wears a small scrunchie on the left side of her hair. Her dragon mark is situated on the back of her neck. Personality Mitsuki is shown to have a rather professional and mature attitude, even when speaking with her brother, taking her role as the Student Body President and Captain of the Counter-Dragon Squad seriously. During her speeches to the student body, she displayed a fair amount of charisma and is shown to be quite popular with the students. She is also calm and collected during battles, along with being a capable strategist. However, she tends to shoulder all responsibilities by herself and blames herself whenever things go wrong, as was shown in Miyako's case. However, this attitude is toned down a bit after Basilisk is defeated and Lisa forgives her for what happened to Miyako. According to Yuu, Mitsuki is quite stubborn and has a competitive streak, along with suffering from a mild case of eighth-grade syndrome. Background Mitsuki was born in Nanato City, Japan, where she grew alongside Yuu Mononobe, her neighbor. The two of them became friends quickly, with Mitsuki developing romantic feelings for Yuu. During one of their visits to their favorite observation spot, Mitsuki declared her wish to marry Yuu, kissing him on the lips as proof of their engagement. However, some time later, while on a trip to a camping spot with Yuu and her parents, an accident occurred which resulted in the deaths of Mitsuki's parents. Yuu and Mitsuki only survived because their powers as Ds awoke at that moment. Afterwards, she was adopted into the Mononobe family as a daughter, something which distraught her greatly since her wish to marry Yuu could not be fulfilled now. When Yuu found her after she ran away, Mitsuki lashed out at him in anger, but was reassured by Yuu that he would still keep their promise even if they had now become siblings. Three years before the start of the series, Hekatonkheir attacked Nanato City. Although everyone evacuated, Mitsuki stayed behind, trying in vain to fend off the Dragon with her powers. When Yuu tried to persuade her to run away, Mitsuki tearfully stated that this was the town where they could be a family, refusing to back down. After Yuu destroyed Hekatonkheir with his Anti-Dragon Armament by borrowing dark matter from Mitsuki, she could only watch helplessly as he was taken away NIFL, having claimed that he was the only D present. A month later, out of a desire to see Yuu again, Mitsuki outed herself as a D and was sent to Midgard, where she was surprised to see that Yuu wasn't there. She confronted Midgard's principal, Charlotte B. Lord, about this, who promised to look into the matter. Afterwards, she was assigned to Brynhildr class. Two weeks later, Mitsuki met Miyako Shinomiya for the first time, with the two becoming close friends quickly. However, one year after Mitsuki's arrival on Midgard, 'Purple' Kraken attacked the Academy with the intent of claiming Miyako, whom she had marked as a mate. Mitsuki was sent out as a member of the newly formed Counter-Dragon Squad to intercept it and was confused when Miyako claimed that she was the Dragon's target. As a result, Kraken succeeded in trapping everyone and transformed Miyako into a Kraken as well when she charged it. At that moment, Mitsuki heard Miyako's voice in her mind, urging her to shoot Kraken. She did so and was surprised to see that she could generate antimatter, destroying the dragon. While torn over having to shoot Miyako as well, Haruka Shinomiya ordered her to fire, something which Mitsuki tearfully did. Her relationship with Lisa Highwalker also soured because of this incident, although Lisa only acted so in an attempt to ease Mitsuki's guilt. Afterwards, she rose to the position of Student Council President and Captain of the Counter-Dragon Squad on account of her deeds, despite her wishes for punishment and condemnation. Plot Mitsuki was introduced for the first time in Volume 1, interrupting Yuu and Iris Freyja's conversation. After escorting Yuu to her living quarters, he informed him that he would be a student of Midgard from now on and scolded him for the inappropriate behaviour he exhibited with Iris. The next day, Mitsuki introduced Yuu to the school assembly and brought him to Brynhildr Class, where she was forced to deal with Lisa's objections. Mitsuki calmly refuted Lisa's claims of abusing her power and scolded Yuu afterwards for transmuting a gun. When Yuu proposed the idea that he and Iris do special training, Mitsuki agreed to supervise them and offered helpful suggestions to both of them during practice. During the selection test for the Counter-Dragon Squad, Mitsuki was responsible for supervising the participants alongside Haruka, and was the one who noticed that Yuu's plasmafied bullet had actually pierced the target diamond. When it became known that 'White' Leviathan was approaching Midgard, Mitsuki adressed the student body and asked the D whose dragon mark had changed color to step forward, declaring that everyone in the Counter-Dragon Squad would fight to the last to protect her. Upon discovering that Iris was the one, Mitsuki declared a level A alert. After returning back to her quarters, Mitsuki was approached by Yuu, who told her about Loki Jotunheim's message to him and asked her to be assigned as Iris' bodyguard in order to restrain NIFL. Mitsuki agreed, on the condition that she would be the one to kill Iris if it came down to it, brushing aside Yuu's protests by stating that her hands were already stained with blood. Mitsuki directed the Counter-Dragon Squad's attack against Leviathan, but the Dragon's powerful repulsive field rendered every attack ineffective. When Leviathan breached the third defence line, Mitsuki appeared before Yuu and Iris with the intent of killing Iris. This led to a fight between Mitsuki and Yuu, which Mitsuki lost when Yuu applied a light chop on her head, which was how they resolved their fights when they were young. Mitsuki agreed to keep fighting and lent her dark matter to Yuu so that he could construct an Anti-Dragon Armament, which unfortunately proved ineffective against Leviathan. However, Yuu constructed a new Anti-Dragon Armament, Marduk's Main Cannon, Babel, which gave an opening for Mitsuki to strike the dragon with her antimatter arrow, making it explode from within, while Babel crushed its body. In the aftermath of Leviathan's demise, Mitsuki reprimanded Yuu for his insubordination and inappropriate behaviour, promising to have him write at least a hundred repentance essays. In Volume 2, Mitsuki was the one who introduced Honoka Tachikawa and Tear Lightning to the school assembly. When she attempted to pacify the students, who were alarmed by Tear's horns, by stating that Tear was human, she was met with an outburst from Tear, who declared that she was a dragon and lashed out with her powers. Fortunately, Yuu was able to calm her down before things got out of hand. While Yuu was tutoring Tear, Mitsuki also tried to assist by teaching her the rules of Midgard, but was unsuccessful due to Tear's obstinate belief that she was a dragon. Later that night, Mitsuki had a discussion with Yuu about Tear's behaviour and explained how Tear was discovered in the custody of the Sons of Muspell. Mitsuki also took part in Brynhildr Class' beach party, scolding Yuu for his comments on everyone's swimsuits. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Mitsuki took command of the Counter-Dragon Squad and issued her orders to everyone before approaching the Dragon, accompanied by Iris and Yuu. She, Iris, Firill Crest and Ren Miyazawa launched attacks against the dragon, but failed to inflict any lasting damage due to Hekatonkheir's regeneration abilities. Mitsuki proceeded to gather the entirety of the Counter-Dragon Squad in Yuu, Tear and Lisa's location. Thanks to Yuu's newly acquired antigravity power, Mitsuki and the Counter-Dragon Squad were able to push Hekatonkheir to the sea, where Yuu destroyed it by using an Anti-Dragon Armament. Following the conclusion of this battle, Mitsuki visited Yuu in the infirmary, asking him about his newfound power. When Yuu failed to answer, Mitsuki demanded to know if it was true that he and Iris had kissed. Upon hearing Yuu's confirmation, Mitsuki asked him to handle things honestly and also to forget about their childhood promise. She was, however, taken aback when Yuu resolutely declared that he would not forget and that he would not give up on her happiness after she told him how she outed herself as a D and how she would keep fighting dragons as atonement, prompting her to smile and call him hard-headed. As the leader of the Counter-Dragon Squad, Mitsuki was also one of the members chosen to participate in the operation against 'Red' Basilisk in Volume 3. Although she attempted to prevent Yuu from joining as well, her decision was vetoed by Haruka, who believed that Yuu's antigravitational matter might prove useful, much to her displeasure. En route to the volcanic island chosen as the battlefield by ship, Mitsuki got into an argument with Lisa regarding the matter of Miyako's death. When she walked on Yuu and Firill in an compromising position later on, Mitsuki once again scolded Yuu, but was surprised and embarrassed when he asked her to sleep in his room with him. After Yuu asked her about Miyako, Mitsuki was hesitant to talk about her, but eventually agreed, on the condition that she would be allowed to hug Yuu. Upon finishing her tale, Mitsuki was surprised when Yuu asked her to look at things from Lisa's perspective and seek her forgiveness. Although reluctant at first, Mitsuki promised to do so. When the Counter-Dragon Squad reached the volcanic island, Mitsuki joined her classmates in taking a bath on the island's hot spring. There, she almost discovered the concealed Yuu (who was also there due to Firill's machinations), but was interrupted due to an emergency call, which stated that NIFL would begin its operation against Basilisk the next day. Following NIFL's failure to destroy the dragon, Mitsuki and Haruka devised a new plan to destroy Basilisk, which involved sniping it by using the volcanic island and the horizon as cover. However, the dragon predicted their attack and counterattacked with the enhanced Catastrophe. Mitsuki then attempted to blow up the island by borrowing dark matter from Ren to form an enhanced antimatter arrow, but Basilisk once again predicted their actions and struck with the enhanced Catastrophe. Mitsuki and Ren were almost caught up in the beam, but were saved by Yuu's repulsive field. Although things seemed hopeless, Yuu proposed a new plan based on the assumption that Basilisk could not fire the enhanced Catastrophe for more than five seconds, which involved the use of NIFL's anti-Basilisk bomb, Mistilteinn. However, conflict arose when Mitsuki declared that she would descend along with the bomb in order to control its trajectory. When everyone else also volunteered, Lisa announced to a bewildered Mitsuki that she was wiling to forgive her if she drafted a perfect plan that would allow all volunteers, including herself, to come back alive from this operation. Thanks to Mitsuki's plans, the operation was a success and Basilisk was destroyed, with Lisa forgiving Mitsuki as she had promised, despite the latter's reluctance. After the victory party, Mitsuki approached Yuu and thanked him for everything he had done, while also declaring that she would not give up on him and that her feelings for him would never change. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like every D, Mitsuki can generate and manipulate dark matter, transmuting it into various substances. *'Brionac': Mitsuki's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a bow and enables her to launch a number of different attacks. **'Adhesive restraint': Mitsuki fires an an arrow that transmutes into an adhesive net. **'First Arrow - Forked Wind': Mitsuki shoots an arrow to compress the air around her, generating a large number of wind arrows. **'Second Arrow - Night Blaze': Mitsuki generates an arrow made up of heat energy. **'Third Arrow - Lunar Eater': **'Terminating Arrow - Last Quark': During the battle against Kraken, Mitsuki somehow obtained its Authority, Code Sechs. This enables her to fire an antimatter projectile capable of destroying any form of matter through an annihilation reaction with ease. According to Vritra, Mitsuki did not exhibit signs of transforming into a Counterdragon because she had not inherited the full Authority. *'Flight': Mitsuki is capable of flying by using air to levitate from the ground. Relationships Yuu Mononobe Mitsuki's childhood friend and non-blood related brother, whom she promised to marry when they were kids and kissed him on the lips as a sign of their engagement. Mitsuki treasures Yuu very much, evident from the fact that she outed herself as a D in the hope that the two would be reunited in Midgard. Even when she found out that Yuu was not there, she motivated herself to work hard in order to discover his whereabouts. Although she was reluctant to pursue him due to the guilt she felt over Miyako's death, she declared that she would not give up on him after Basilisk's defeat. When she found out that he and Iris had feelings for each other, she tried to distance herself, only to get into arguments with Iris who was trying to yield Yuu to her. Mitsuki was shown to be very happy when Yuu marked her as a mate and did not hesitate at all to complete the process by having Yuu kiss her dragon mark. Miyako Shinomiya During their stay at Midgard, Miyako was Mitsuki's roommate and best friend. The two would hang out together most of the time, with Miyako sometimes comforting Mitsuki and giving her confidence when she was down. When 'Purple' Kraken attacked Midgard, Mitsuki was devastated when Miyako turned into a Kraken as well and she was forced to kill her, causing her a great amount of guilt for a long time. Lisa Highwalker The two are classmates and became great friends when Mitsuki transferred to Midgard. However, their relationship soured after Miyako's death, an act which Lisa condemned Mitsuki for. In truth, however, Lisa did not resent Mitsuki at all and only acted like this in order to alleviate Mitsuki's guilt, since she craved punishment for her actions. Eventually, thanks to Yuu's intervention, the two girls reconciled and became friends once again. Haruka Shinomiya Haruka is a former classmate of Mitsuki, as well as her predecessor in the position of Student Council President and Captain of the Counter-Dragon Squad, and is currently the homeroom teacher of Brynhildr Class. Mitsuki looks up to Haruka and the two have a formal relationship. Iris Freyja Mitsuki's classmate and close friend. They are both aware of each other's romantic feelings for Yuu and both were willing to put aside their feelings for the other's sake. However, this no longer seems to be the case since both of them have been marked as Yuu's mates. Trivia *Brionac is named after the lance used by the Celt god of light, Lugh. *Mitsuki has a tendency to number her moves, probably as a homage to Haruka Shinomiya. *Due to the fact that Mitsuki was able to generate antimatter before killing either Kraken, it is possible that Miyako somehow granted her that power after being dragonified. Category:Characters Category:Females